


Safe because I trust you

by badhabbitsarah, Dark_Angel1976, orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Difference, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Comfort, Confusion, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Inappropriate touching, Incest, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Molesting, Non-Consensual Touching, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Oral Sex, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Confusion, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Slash, Snowballing, Training, Triggers, Virginity, Waycest, anal insertion, anal penetration, confused, humping, innocent mikey way, joystick, keeping secrets, psychical hurt/comfort, scared, taking advantage of, trigger warning, underage sexual touching, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3170600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badhabbitsarah/pseuds/badhabbitsarah, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel1976/pseuds/Dark_Angel1976, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard Way like to touch his brother ways he should  but he can not help his feelings and a relationship develops from it</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Gerard or Mikey way or Frank Iero I do know them I do not claim to this this fake made up and is fiction. They do not condone any such behaviors as moleting ones sibling underage sex of any kind and or incest

Gerard pov

I awoke to the most beautiful sight that could ever hope to see before me. Mikey's chest rose and fell as he softly breathed in shallow breaths. I reached out outstretched arms towards him,   
He nuzzled his soft fuzzy head in the crook of my neck as we lay in my apartment bedroom. When I turned 18 I had moved to basement and my little 13 year old brother Mikey had begin whining until they moved him down stairs into the room next mine. Remembering back now I think of how we got to be here in the first place, Of how all this has come to be and tonight I know will be the night now that he is 18 I know he is ready.  
_________________________________

 

It was a freezing cold night in January. Frost gathered on the edge of my window, just the sight of it made me shiver in my flannel pajamas. I pulled my comforter over the collar of my Smashing Pumpkins t-shirt, but my efforts were useless as I felt a cold swift of wind brush through my room. Did I leave the window open? I just could not sleep. I've been having trouble sleeping the past few days groaning I realize I have to piss. I groan frustrated knowing I do not want leave the warmth of my bed. I force myself from the bed any way my feet touching the ice cold basement floor and pad in to the shared bathroom between out rooms. I can see my little brother laying in his bed a mop of light brow hair sticking out of the blanket.  
I finish reliving myself and wash my hands. I head into his room rather than go in to my room I quietly tip toe in to his. I wrapped my arms around his waist and nuzzled the crook of his neck.   
It wasn't unusual for us to just crawl into each other's beds. We had done it since we were babies, and besides, I gave Mikey the best hugs. He only told me a thousand times. 

 

Mikey pov

I always felt safe when my big brother was holding me. Gerard was always so nice to me, he always held my hand and didn't care if other people made fun of him.   
Gerard's cuddles were always nice but this time his cuddles were different. He kept rubbing his hands over my hips and he was breathing all heavy. Well, maybe he was just trying to get me warm, after all I was cold and this was warming me up. It still felt funny though. Then all of a sudden, I felt Gerard's hand touch me on my special place. He slid his hand softly on to my cloth covered crotch gently caressing me there.  
Nobody else had ever touched me there before, it felt weird but his hands were so warm and I was too tired to oppose. I let out a soft sigh and tilted my head back to meet Gerard's forehead, letting myself relax under his touch. I wanted to ask him what he was doing but I was to scared I did not understand why he was touching me like this. Gerard's special place started to get stiff and started poking me. He was pressed tight up against me and it was poking me but he was very still other than his hand. He kept rubbing the from my pj's where my privates were until l it made my tummy feel funny and they become damp in the front. I did not speak even as he slipped back out my bed. It felt gross the sticky mess in the front my pants and listen till I was sure he was gone. I quickly changed my pants and slipped back in my bed doing my best to e quite. I knew some how this must be wrong no one was supposed to touch you there and certainly not you brother. I was scared and I did not want to get in trouble. I knew I would not tell anyone and before I could think of it any more my lids grew heavy. My eyes slowly closed and fell asleep confused.

back to gees pov

I knew I shouldn't have touch my little brother like that but I couldn't help myself when I saw him there. I have had feelings like this before and fought them off. I tired denying that I wanted to touch him. I just gave in and went for it. I have to admit I am scared he might tell my parents.  
I can't think of it right now I am hard and aching in my sweat pants. I move quickly back to my bedroom crawling in my bed. Once secured safely in my bed I push my sweats to my mid thigh. I take hold of my own aching cock that has began leaking and start stroking it. I jerk my fist as quickly as I can think of my pretty little brother bout how I had touched him. How he'd wet the front his pants from me touching him. I thought of all the things I wanted to do him. It did not take me long before I was exploding over my own fist stroking myself through the orgasm. I had to bite my lip till almost to the point of bleeding to keep quite whimpering out Mikey's name. I grab a cloth I keep next to the bed quickly cleaning myself up before pulling up my pants. I felt sated and happy as my eyes close. I only felt slightly guilty but I knew it would pass. I wanted this to much and I would have him. I think about him as fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Mikey's pov--

It had been a month since the first time Gerard had come into my room touching my private place, and throughout that time he had continued every night. He always came in, rubbing me until my area started to get wet, pressed his hardness into my bottom making funny noises, then he left. I always wondered what he did when he left my room. Even though I was tempted I didn't want to follow him I to afraid.  
What was he doing to me? Why? Brothers aren't supposed to do those kinds of things, at least I don't think... No! They don't! Mom and dad never taught us that and my other friends don't do that to their siblings or at least I do not think they do. I can't tell mom and dad, otherwise Gerard and me will be in trouble. I know what he did was wrong but, Gerard's my brother and I don't want him to be in trouble. What if he got mad at me? Would he?  
I turn 14 in a couple days, maybe when I get older I'll go see him when he leaves. I'm kind of scared of what I'll find, but I have to. I don't know why, I just do. Maybe he'll tell me why...

 

Gerard's pov--

It's been two weeks since Mikey turned 14. He had a lot of fun at his party, we played the new Nintendo system with joystick controls. Mikey like the joystick, the other controls confused him because there were too many buttons. Then my aunt Margaret got him clothes. A boring gift for the birthday boy but for me... I loved watching his slender figure slipping into those tight jeans, his pretty back arching as he pulls his Anthrax t-shirt over him. It was too small but just right in my opinion, it showed just enough of his belly button to send shivers up my spine.  
I'm so glad our little rendezvous were when he was sleeping, I don't know what he would think of me if he saw me that way. What did I think of myself even? I mean, these feelings just came out of nowhere. He's just so sweet, so cute...so beautiful. I couldn't help myself, I have to do it again tonight. I need to feel him, I need to smell him, I need....him. 

Mikey's pov--

 

He came in to my room again late in the night after it dark and my parents are sleeping. I'm not surprised but now I just spend my nights waiting for him, so I won't be surprised. I don't know what else to do, it's just so wrong it shouldn't even be happening! But...why haven't I stopped him? Why do I not tell him to stop touching me this way. I know it's wrong but I am so confused and scared, Anyway, tonight I'll go see what he does when he leaves, maybe I might have some peace of mind. It might help me to understand what ever this is.  
His hands are soft as usual as he gently caresses my hips. Cold, but soft. He had started drinking coffee, so when he pressed his special place against round cloth encased ass, his breath smelled like hazelnut roast. I think maybe I should start drinking it too, after all I am almost an adult. I am a whole 14 years old now.

This time when he comes in to my bedroom, he slips in bed behind me. I expect him to touch me and then I will follow him back to his room. Tonight is the night I will see what he does when he leaves me alone. That is not what happens when he comes to my room tonight. I feel the bed dip as he slips in the bed behind me like he always has. He moves his hand to the front of my cotton pj's and starts to rub me till my privite area grows stiff. It feels so funny but I try to stay as still as I possibly can. This is so wrong I shouldn't be letting him do this, but it feels nice and warm in his had, it's so good I just let him go on touching me. He has his own privates pressed against me. I expect things to be the same, but then he slides his hands up my hips, taking hold my waist band. He tugs down my bottoms bearing my soft pale ass cheeks to him. I shift uncomfortably scared of what he's going to do. I feel him press his rigid thing between my soft round globes. He pulls me against him and starts rutting up against me. It keeps sticking and doesn't slide well so he pulls back and I can hear him spit. I feel a bit grossed out when it returns all slippery and slimy between my cheeks. He slides it up and down between my crack until I feel him wet my back. It feels hot and sticky on my skin. I want to squirm away in disgust but I am scared he will know I was awake. He slid out of my bed tip toes quietly to our shared bathroom. A few moments later he's back wiping it gently off of me. He pulls up my pants and slips quietly out my room. My intention on following him has been long forgotten as I lay there lost in thought. I can not figure out why he's touching me this way. I hear him as he climbs back in to his own bed. I lay there in the dark until I can hear his soft snores.


	3. Chapter 3

Mikey pov

It has been four months and he's come in my room more nights than not. He pulls my pants down rubbing his thing off between my butt cheeks. It feel weird and strange when he slides between my cheeks. It feels like he is pretty big down there, but I never say anything. I lay there as still and as quite as can until it is over. He always cleans up that sticky stuff after it wets me,and a lot of the time touching my thing until I shoot wet stuff out on his hand. It felt weird the first time, I got scared that I was going to wet the bed, but it's wasn't pee that came out.   
This white sticky stuff came out of me, it me feel really strange in my tummy but it was in a good way. Gerard must have liked the white stuff that shot out because he would always lick it off his fingers like when he would lick frosting off the cupcakes. One night he missed a bit so I tasted it a little bit. It tasted really salty, but it was good I guess. I've gotten used to squirting that stuff, it actually is a really good feeling, I feel all warm in Gerard's hand. That makes me just feel more guilty knowing I enjoyed my brother rubbing my special place...  
Today it is different though. today I'm not going to pretend to sleep when he puts his thing between my cheeks. Tonight it is different things changing again this time he pushes me on my backside and pulls down my pj's. He pulls them all the way off, setting them aside. His hands are cold as he rubs my butt cheeks, it makes me shiver a bit. He takes my thing in his hand rubbing it till it gets stiff. This time he pushes my legs apart with his legs. He pulls his pants down as he leans over me touching his own thing like he did with mine, until he is stiff to. I am terrified as he lays down on me pressing his thing up against mine stats to hump. He slides his thing back and forth against my own. He groans as it gets slippery now not just from his spit but his leaking thing. My eyes flutter open to look him but his own our closed his dark lashes resting on his pale round cheeks. His long black hair hanging in his face.   
"Gee what are you doing?" I ask him in low frightened voice.  
He doesn't seem to care that I know what he's doing as he kisses the corner of my mouth very softly.   
"It is OK Mikey baby I am not going to hurt you just be quite before mom and dad hear you."  
I am scared and confused, but I do not try to stop him. He is my older brother and I trust him unconditionally. He said he was not going to hurt me and I believe him. I lay still letting him frot against my pliant body beneath him. Both of our crotches are growing wet. I whimper and feel my belly start tingling before my special place squirts in his hand between us. I think Gerard likes that because his special place squirts his own sticky stuff between us. He is sweating and it drips off his hair onto my bear chest. We're both breathing fast from all our excitement as he collapses next to me. Gerard stays this time cuddling me for a couple more minutes before he stumbles out of bed. He brings a cloth to clean us up, then leans over and kisses my cheek.  
"Mikey baby what I do you to you late night. You can't tell anyone."  
He speaks quietly not to be heard.  
"If you tell someone they'll be mad at us and take me away you."  
I nod my understanding not saying a word. I don't want my big brother to be taken away from me, even though he does strange things with me. I watch him as he leaves my room.

Gerard pov

I know this is wrong he's only 14 and I'm 19 now. I also know if anyone catches me I could lose my sweet little Mikey. They will send me away or worse they will have me arrested. They will tell him it is wrong and that I am some kind of monster. They will tell my sweet baby I am hurting him. I do not want that so I have to be careful. I wouldn't want my baby brother to think I was hurting him, I would never dare purposely cause him harm. I will keep sneaking around because I have to! He just looks so beautiful, so sweet...so delicious.   
I wish that I could turn the lights on so I could see his face and see his features twist in to pleasure, but I do not dare for fear of drawing attention. Being caught with my bother this way is the last I want. I do not want to lose this. Maybe I'll ask him to roll over where I can see him in the moonlight. I settle down to sleep thinking of my sweet little brother.

It is the end of August and it's so hot outside. Mikey has been outside playing around in his shorts and tight thin tee shirts. I can't help letting my eyes wander over him thinking of the thing I want to do. This morning my mother came to me asked me to watch Mikey over night. I have to hold myself back from licking my lips in anticipation. Mikey and me alone for the whole night! I can finally look at his beautiful face as I make him feel good! I'll have to be careful not to hurt him. I'll take him down to my bedroom, in the basement. That way I won't be worried about someone seeing through the windows. 

"Gerard your father and I have to go in New York this evening. We have to go to dinner party at his bosses." My mom tells me, I listen to what she tells me careful to be sure of how long they will be away.   
"We are staying at your aunt's home in New York and we will not be home till tomorrow evening."   
She goes over all the instructions with me in case of emergency gives me any phone numbers we will need. She gives me a little money to feed Mikey.  
As soon as they are out the door at five pm I order a pizza and play some video games with him. We wrestle on the living-room floor and laugh as I tickle him. I am careful to hold myself back from touching him till I am ready no matter how tempting it may be as he tries to hold me down between his legs. His now maturing penis rubs on my stomach in his paper thin boxers.  
After I give him his bath, I take him to the basement and put him on my bed wrapped in his towel. I make sure to dry him off well before taking the towel and tossing it on the floor. He shivers looking down, trying to cover himself up. He blushes from embarrassment his cheeks tinting pink. I lick my lips as I push him to lay back on my bed and he begins to tremble.  
"Don't worry Mikes, it's going to be alright. Do you remember what I've been doing to you?" He stares at me curiously chewing his full pink lips and nods.  
I smirk, "Did it feel good?" He nods again. "Well I'm going to make you feel good again baby. Just relax."  
I turn the overhead light off and instead switch the lamp next to bed on. It cast a soft glow around my bed where I have his pale gangling body spread out on my sheets his big eyes following me as move around the room. I rush around the room getting the things I need before I move back to my bed to sit next him. I run my hand gently up and down his thigh in soothing motion smiling to try and relax him. It seems to be working as his eyes flutter closed his lashes caressing his pale cheeks and he tilts his chin to the side his mouth lolling slightly. I open my paint brushes that I have sat out on the nightstand by my bed. I pick up my bottle of lube I got at the drug store, moving between his bare legs pushing them slightly apart. I squirt some of the lube on my hands and pick up the paint brush with a larger handle. I am careful so I do not pick one that is too big though, I want to work my way up as not to tear his pretty little untouched hole. I rub the lube on the handle making sure to cover it thoroughly.   
I take his supple little round globes in my hand parting them exposing his pink tiny hole to me. He shifts and whines a bit.   
"Gee what are you?" He starts to whine, but I shush him. "It's OK Mikey baby just trust me and relax."  
He does not look so sure but he still lets me touch him.   
I run one my lube slicked finger over his opening before pushing it in him slowly. His eyes go wide and he grips the sheets trying to sit up.   
"Gee what are you do- aaah!" He cries out as he sits up. "Mikey baby, you gotta relax if you want this to feel good." I gently push him to his back again and he complies without protest. He is such a good boy for me.  
I work the finger into his tight virgin opening and stroking his inner thigh until he relaxes around the invading digit. I stroke it in and out few times before sliding the finger out. I grab my paintbrush and lube it up more, pressing the tip of the handle against his tight ring of muscle and push it into him. He tries to squirm away but I hold him still. He tries to push the intrusion out but I calm him till it is as far in him as it can go. I see his eyes starting to tear up.   
"Gee it hurts why are you putting that in me?' He whines  
I move it in and out as slowly as I can until I find his prostate. His hips jerk wildly and he cries out. His dick is hard now and I reach out to stroke it. "Look Mikey! Look how good you feel." He bites his lip, looking up at me with those puppy dog eyes. "That's why baby, it'll feel way better now."  
I work up a rhythm moving the paint brush in his hole as I stroke his dick. He's not protesting or trying to stop me now instead he's squirming in pleasure, his eyelashes fluttering his checks as red as blood from blushing. It doesn't take his young body long to explode once I thrust the handle it to his prostate several times. When he does he lets out loud whimpering moan and his entire body trembles. He is panting and out of breathe.  
Once his body relaxes I ease the brush handle out of him setting it to the side. When he catches his breath and looks up at me sweetly.   
"Mikey baby I need you to turn on your belly for me."   
He's had his orgasm, so he gladly obeys and nods squirming around until he is on his tummy, his sweet little ass bared to me. I catch a slight smile as he rolls over. I take the lube rub it on my own hard aching cock and lay on top his smaller frame, my long black hair brushing his shoulder blade as I lean over him. I slide my cock between his plump cheeks and rub it back and forth creating friction until I cannot control myself. I explode on his pretty little ass, He squirms as the sticky mess splatters he tight little ass. I ease myself off him and take his hand leading him to the bathroom where I carefully clean him. I sit him on the sink and have him wait as I clean my own self of our mess.  
"Gee my but hole hurts." He whines shifting uncomfortably rubbing his ass.  
"It is OK baby." I tell him kissing his lips softly and running my fingers through his hair.  
He leans into my touch letting me stroke his hair.   
"I promise it'll stop soon you'll just be sore for a little while." He pouts and looks at his backside. "But Gee, I want it to stop now." I lick my lips as I get an idea. "Would you like me to kiss it better?" I watch him nod and turn around as I kneel down. I spread his cheeks admiring his tiny pucker. I contain myself as I just wet my lips and give it a small peck. "Better now?" I say getting up as he nods again, looking down, his features twisted into an unsure look.  
"It felt good though didn't it?" I coax him  
"Yes after a little while it only hurt at first." He sounds unsure and scared.  
"If you don't tell I can make you feel good all the time. If you tell anyone they will stop me."  
He takes in what I am saying for few moments before looking me in the eye and puffing out his chest boldly.  
"Gee I know what your doing is wrong. People shouldn't touch their brothers this way. "  
I stroke his thigh gently in soothing manner before I speak. I lean pressing my lips near his ear. "I am just showing you how much I love you baby and I love more than most people love their siblings."  
Mikey seem to consider this for a few moments before he speaks.  
"Yes. I am not going to tell anyone Gee because I love you."  
He nibbles his full, soft lips once more before he speaks again.  
"Can I sleep in the bed with you." He ask me sleepy.  
I take his hand pulling him from the sink and leading him back to my bedroom. I slip on his boxers and put on my own before I cuddle up to my little brother holding him against me.   
"Gee?" He ask softly in the dark.   
"What is it baby?" I ask him.  
"Can I have a good night kiss." He ask innocently.   
I lean in pressing my lips against his kissing him softly, cupping his face in my palm. He sighs happily snuggling in to my arms. I lay listening to his breathing until it evens out and I am sure he is asleep. It not long before I fall asleep listening to his soft breathing.


	4. Chapter 4

Mikey's pov--

My 15th birthday is a week away and Gerard been touching me and sticking things in to my hole for a while now. It hurts when he puts it in me, but then he makes me feel really good. Now I don't care how wrong this is, it just feels good and I don't want it to stop as long as Gerard keeps making me feel this way. I want to learn to make myself feel that way. My friends at school have been talking about jacking off but I don't think they put things in them. None of them talk about it, so I don't either. I also know people in their families do not touch them how Gee touches me. They are starting to talk bout girls and how they feel when girls touch them. I don't feel that and it confuses me. I only feel that weird feeling when Gerard touches me. I plan on asking him tonight. After dinner I beg him to take me to get ice cream. I bug him until he finally gives in,We get in his car pulling out of the drive way. We are only a block away from the house when I turn to look at my older brother.  
"Gerard I don't want ice cream." I tell him  
He looks mad and confused.  
"Well why did you ask me to take you?" He snaps grumpily.  
"I wanted to talk to alone where mom and dad can not hear us."  
When I say this I can tell he has becomes curious as he arches an eyebrow at me.  
"What do you want to talk bout baby."   
Bingo. I got his attention.   
His sweet tone is back and his frustration has bled away.  
"I want you to take us some where that we can be alone for while" I tell him boldly.  
He seems to think for a little bit before coming to a decision.   
He turns down a side road heading away from our home. He pulls up at the park near some abandoned buildings. There are some other people parked there. He parks a little farther away from the others, and I can hardly see around the heavily wooded area near the dark empty factories. It is almost scary but I trust Gee. It's obvious it is a place where kids go to do things they shouldn't. When he parks the car and turns it off he turns to look at me in dim moon light.   
"What is it you want to talk to me bout baby?" My brother asks me gently, placing his hand on my leg. "um Gerard my friends at school.. they're all jacking off and talking bout girls." I shift awkwardly as he waits for me to go on.  
"I have never done that and I don't know how. What we do is not the way they do things. It is so confusing." I'm hoping he'll help me.

"What do you need me to help you with Mikey?" he asks me softly.   
"They do not talk about putting things in them I don't understand."  
"Mikey baby some people like things in their ass and some do not. Some people get pleasure from it." He explains to me calmly.

"I like it though, it makes me feel good." I tell him.  
"I know baby and it is not wrong some people just like it and some do not."Gee tells me, smiling gently.  
"Will you teach me how to touch myself Gee? " I ask shyly, looking down fumbling with the hem of my shirt.   
"Pull your pants down Mikey OK ." He instructs me.   
I do as he ask of me and push my jeans down my hips with my boxers to mid-thigh letting my dick out. He takes a while fondling my dick before taking my hand gently in his own and shows me how to touch my member. He guides me, both of us rubbing me up and down, making my heart beat a million miles a minute. Once it is fully hard he shows me how to wrap my hand around it, telling me to stroke like this up and down. "You can twist your hand every once in while. That's it baby," he says "just like that," as he watches me. "Now run the leaking pre-cum around on the tip of the head with your thumb and use your other hand to fondle your balls." His words make me blush madly, but I do as he tells me and it doesn't take me long to cum.   
Gerard opens his dash getting out a napkin and cleans me up.   
"Just let me take care of this baby and we will go." Gee tells me motioning to his crotch.  
He has gotten hard from instructing and watching me. I want to help him but I do not know. He pulls down his pants start to stroke his own hard on. I slide over till my side is pressed up against him and reach out moving his hand. I wrap my own around his member experimentally and begin to stroke the way he taught me.   
"Fuck Mikey baby!" He groans, his hips jerking up in my hand.   
He head rolls back on the seat, his lashes fluttering on his chubby pale cheeks as he black hair falls back over the seat. I do my best jacking him off until he cums on my hand moaning my name loudly.  
"Fuck baby you did such a good job getting me off your first time." He tells me proudly.  
"We need to get home we were only supposed to go get ice cream."   
He promises to reward me later for being such a good boy before he takes me home. Once we get home I rush off to my room to gather my things for school so I can lay them out for tomorrow. I get my pj's and go off to the shower. I can not help but think of my older brother the entire time. I have a huge smile on my face as I slip in to my own bed, snuggling down to sleep. I wonder what it is that my brother meant by rewarding me. I fall asleep thinking about it.

I am not sure how long I have been sleeping when I feel my bed dip as my older bother slips in bed next to me. He presses his lips next to my ear. "I am here to give you the reward I promised." He says in a sweet voice.  
He pulls off my pj pants setting them aside. He parts my legs moving between them.   
"Mom and dad are sleeping but still I need you to be quite baby." he tells me. When I nod, he pulls my pants down tugging them off and throws them aside. I didn't bother wearing boxers since I knew they would just waste time. Gerard seems to like this, just the sight makes his mouth water.   
He leans downward, putting his mouth on me starts to suck and lick at my dick. He looks up at me to make sure I'm watching. I bite my lip so hard trying to be quite that I taste blood. His mouth on me feels better than any thing I have ever felt. It feels so wet and warm, every once in a while he licks the tip flicking his tongue over the slit. I grip the sheets next to me as he slides my whole length in his mouth.   
My hips jerk up choking him so he holds them down, he bobs his head. He swirls his tongue around the head tonguing my slit before swirling it around down my shaft. He deep throats me swallowing around me before sliding nearly off. He works me with his mouth until I know I am going to explode and try to tell him but he ignores me.  
"G-Gerard i-it's gonna come out!" I grab at his hair to get his mouth off. I know that if he does not move I can not control it and will explode in his mouth. He refuses to move his mouth and tightens his lips sucking harder until I explode in his mouth, spilling down his throat before he pulls off grinning up me. He still has his mouth full as he brings his nose to my lips, nudging them so I can open them. I open my mouth as he opens his and let's my cum spill inside. I let it linger on my tongue, tasting the bold saltiness before swallowing it.   
"Such a good boy tasting yourself for me." He presses his forehead against mine and we both smile at each other. He leans up kissing my lips as I feel how soft his are.   
"Good night my sweet angel." Gerard says before he slip out my bed leaving me a trembling mess.   
I tug my pants back on and settle back to bed closing my eyes. I smile to myself thinking of how I was able to please my big brother before falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

It been 6 months since my 16th birthday and my parents have gone out to dinner. Finally I get to spend some time alone with Gerard! I haven't seen him all day, he's been in his room, He has been working on a painting all day. He will not let me see it. The moment our parents left, and he is sure they are gone, I hear his bedroom door open.   
"Mikey baby can you please come here." He calls to me.  
I hop off the sofa and go downstairs to find him standing in his doorway waiting.   
"Come in Mikey baby." He says opening the door for me.   
I follow him in to his room curiously. He turns to face me grinning.  
"Take off you clothes for me baby and lay on my bed."   
I do as Gerard ask me to because I trust him.  
I take all of my clothing off and lay my self out on his bed in what I hope is an inviting manner. I'm already hard from the anticipation, just waiting to see what new things Gerard will do to me this time. He comes over and slides on the bed stroking my hip.   
"I need you to get on your hands and knees for me baby."  
I am scared, he has never asked me to do something like this before and I am scared. I get up turning over getting on my hands and knees. He moves behind me gently caressing my ass cheeks before parting them with his long fingers. He's taken up drawing since he just turned 21, and his knuckles are defined, making for a pleasurable experience.   
I feel exposed and awkward though. The moment his breath ghosts over my hole I shift awkwardly. Suddenly he swipes his tongue over my hole. When I feel his wet tongue I pull away but he grabs my hips pulling me back and keeps lapping over my hole with his tongue. He's kissed me there before, but only to kiss it when the things he shoved inside me hurt. This feels so strange, but God does it feel great.  
"G G Gee what the F F fuck are you doing!" I squeal out.  
"Eating you out" he mumbles from between my ass cheeks.  
He suddenly plunges his tongue inside me breaching my hole.   
"Aaah f-fuck G-Gee! Keep...ooooh!" He begins to thrust it in and out and sucks at my hole, wriggling his pink muscle around, like he was exploring my insides. I push back trying to get as much as I can inside me.   
It feels amazing and I can't help but let a stream of curses and loud moans from my lips. I can feel him smile against my hole. He reaches under me taking my now leaking dick in his hand. He strokes me in quick jerks as he laps at my hole. I know I am close, the way he squeezes my cock, his tongue inside me, the way he suckles at my hole. It don't take long before I am cumming all over his bed in a sticky mess. He releases my dick but keeps lapping at my hole for several more moments before pulling away. I collapse into a boneless mess on his bed.  
Once I am able to gather my wits and breathe I say "What the fuck was that Gee?"  
He smirks at me.  
"Did you not like it little brother?"  
"OH Gee! It was amazing! You made me feel so good."  
"Good," he says pulling me down to lay with him seemingly unconcerned with his own engorged hard on.  
I have made my decision, I plan to try to put my mouth on him the same way he had done to me. I want to make my brother feel good like he makes me feel good. This way I'll get to taste his sticky liquid which I have now become aware is called cum. I pull off his boxers tossing them to his bedroom floor. I start kissing his dick and licking at it. It is starting to get hard and I look up at him curiously to see if he likes it. He's gripping the sheets and arching his back, moaning and whimpering. I am not sure I know how to suck him off the way did me. Instead I wrap my hand around his shaft stroking him as I suckle at the head lapping the per-cum from his slit. I quickly stroke him just the way he taught me and it starts leaking a lot in my mouth. He is making groaning sounds and it's obvious he is struggling to not thrust in my mouth. I do my best to work him to the edge, as he grabs my head trying to pull me away.  
"Mikey baby, let go I am going to cum!" He groans out.  
"No Gerard, I want to know what you taste like." I mumble around a mouthful of his cock.   
"You know how I taste, it's only fair." He smirks and tilts his head back.   
I keep going until he explodes cumming flooding my mouth with ropes of his thick white cum. I do my best to swallow all I can but some escapes and rolls down my lips and chin. When I finish I pull away grinning up at him with cum dribbling down my chin. I decide to do what he did last time. As soon as I nudge his lips he knows to open his mouth. He moans as his cum spills from my tongue and onto his, closing his eyes, savoring his taste. I save some for me, gulping what's left down my throat. He tastes so good, so warm and salty. It's better than any treat I've ever had.   
"Mmmm baby," he whispers, "You are such fast learner and you are such a good. My good boy." His words make me smile and blush, he makes me feel so special. He kisses me passionately, swirling our tongues together. He pulls me close to him and lays next to me as we drift off to sleep. At this rate, I'll never stop doing this with my big brother! I love the way he makes me feel. I fall asleep dreaming of what we'll do next.


	6. Chapter 6

Gerard's pov-- 

Mikey just had his 17th birthday, and I am 22 now. We've been having lots of fun, I'm glad Mikey's enjoying it as much as I do. I don't want to hurt him. I've decide we'll have to move onto bigger things. I think Mikey knows I'm up to something. He knows me too well. Mom and dad are going on a weekend getaway at some bed and breakfast. They have give us money for food. I watch excitedly as the car pulls away. Mikey looks over at me grinning.  
"What are you up to?" He wraps his arms around my neck, pressing his crotch against mine. He knows how to drive me crazy. But I'll be the one pushing him over the edge tonight.  
"Oh something special Mikey, a real treat for you for being my good boy and learning so well." He giggles as I take his hand leading him down to the basement. I lead him in to the shared bathroom where I bend him over our sink. I have a surprise in store for him and I hope he likes it. I have kids superhero electric toothbrush with a large round handle from when he was 12. When he turned 13 he threw most of his toys and kid stuff away, but I'm glad I saved this along with his comic books. Some stuff was too good to throw away.  
I reach over his shoulder to the sink grabbing it. I pick up some hand lotion from the sink rubbing it around on the end of my tooth brush handle. I press him till he is bent all the way over the sink his ass stuck out and I tug his boxers along with his sweat pants to the ground. Pressing the the handle of the electric tooth brush against his hole. I force it into his hole as gentle as I can. His legs start trembling as he tries to stay still.  
"Gerard it hurts," he whines.  
I softly stroke his back with free hand.  
"It is OK baby try to relax I promise this will feel good."  
I try to be as easy as I can as I force the entire handle in to his virgin entrance.  
"G-Gee. I It is to big hurts bad." He whines  
I try my best to comfort him once I get it all the way in. I give him a little time to adjust. He keeps whining and I am almost scared I have gone to far but I keep going. Once I allow him time to adjust I ease my finger on the button inside him and turn it on. I slowly move it in and out of him as it buzzes vibrating inside him. He stats to relax a little and I start pushing it against his prostate. The moment I start working it against his sweet spot, he stops protesting about how much it hurts and instead starts moaning pressing back on it trying to get more of it in him. I reach around beneath him and start stroking his now hard dick.  
"F-Fuck Gee that feels so fucking good." He groans  
I take my time working him closer to the edge with a steady rhythm.  
I can feel my cock growing harder as I pleasure him. I start thrusting the vibrating toothbrush hard and fast until he starts trembling, He leans heavily against the sink. It's only a few moments later that he is exploding all over my hand. I push the toothbrush in him a few more times against his sensitive prostate before I carefully ease it out. I stand back watching him as he pants heavily trying to compose himself. Once he gathers his wits about himself he straightens up turning to face me.  
"Fucking hell Gee that was so good." he gushes.  
I am shocked when my innocent little brother drop to his knees in front of me, but I don't protest. He just looks so beautiful when he's so willing to please me. He grabs my pj's and boxers snatching them down as he goes. He reaches out taking my cock in his hand starts to stroke me quickly. He watches my cock fascinated as he strokes it. He works his wrist stroking at a frenzied pace before leaning in to lick at the tip. Without any kind of warning he shoves his mouth down my entire length. He does his best not to choke as he bobs on my length. He works his throat around me as best he can until he is pushing me over the edge. I wrap my hands tightly in his messy brown locks of hair filling his mouth full of my hot cum. He greedily sucks it all up doing his best to swallow until I slid gently from his mouth. He stands up kissing me sweetly before taking my hand leading me off to my bed. I slip into bed with my pull him near me and we talk well into the night.

The next week end. I end up moving in my new apartment near where I will be attending college in New York. The following week end I invited my little brother to sleep over. It took a whole lot of convincing since he's only 17 and my mother is unsure at the age 20 that I am responsible enough to look after him. If she only knew what it was I was doing to her sweet little Mikey. My parents finally agree to let Mikey sleep over. I quickly packed his bag tossing it to the back seat as he hops in the drivers side and we go to my apartment. He stares wide eyed as we pull up looking impressed. It is a shit hole to be honest but it is not my folks house so he is impressed. It is only a tiny place a living room, small kitchen, tiny bathroom and my bedroom. I put his bag in my bedroom before pulling him to sit down on the sofa with me  
I smirk, "Because what we need isn't in the bedroom." I'm careful not to give too much away, as I still want it to be a surprise. He shrugs it off as I grab a large sack holding it for him to see. He is pretty excited to find out what is in the bag. I open the bag up pulling out an old atri. His eyes widen in shock when he sees it.  
"Oh my god Gee where did find that?" He ask giddy.  
"It took me a while." I tell him.  
I Reach into the bag pulling out a Atari PointMaster Joystick long slender and black. He grabs it excited as we hook up the game so we can play. I play the game with him for while watching him as I smile. I Know he has no idea what I really have in mind for the joy stick. I order us a pizza and couple of sodas. We make quick work of dinner before we clean up the mess. He then joins me once more to play the video game. I move closer to him kissing down his neck feeling him shiver before I lean in putting my lips to his ear. "I have a surprise for you baby." He sets the controller down turning to look at me with bright eyes curious eyes.  
"What is it Gee bear," He asks me sweetly.  
Mikey's pov--

Gerard stood in front of me turning the joystick in hands.  
"Mikey baby take your pants off for me," Gerard coaxes me sweetly.  
I quickly take my pants an boxers off putting them neatly on the floor out the way before climbing back on the sofa watching Gee for a clue as to what he is going to do.  
"Lay down on your back for me baby." He ask.  
I do as he tells me, feeling unsure. I do it because this is Gerard, He is my older brother and I trust him. He puts his hands on my thighs and gently parts my legs. He takes the tip of the joystick presing it aginst my opening after he rubs a bit of lubrication on it. I have had things in me before but never this big and I am so scared. I looked at him unsure but I think I'm ready to try and fit that in me. We have been practicing, and I know Gerard wouldn't have me do this unless he knew I was ready.  
"Ok Gee." I smile in excitement I look at him keeping my eyes on his as he forces it to breach my tight ring of muscle, feeling it as it slowly enters me. I bite my lip as he pushes the first half-inch through my pucker. It's definitely bigger than the paintbrush and toothbrush and by far larger than Gerard's fingers, but not as big as Gerard's cock.  
"Uuuunngg...f-fuck Gerard! It's too-" He caresses my ass and thighs, kissing my neck and soothing me.  
"Shush baby, you can do it I know you can."  
"B-but Gerard! It hurts!" I whine loudly in protest feeling like hes going to rip me apart.  
"It'll feel better once it's all inside you baby. Once you do it I'll give you something special."  
Gerard's rewards were always so good, so I nod and force myself to try to relax. He careful trying not to hurt me. I don't want to waste anymore time, so I tell him to give a hard push. He pushes it a bit harder I feel it fill me and stretch me more than any of the other objects that he has used before now. I'm a trembling whimpering mess as a few tears roll down my cheeks.  
"Ouch GeeGee it hurts!" I bite my lip so hard it draws blood, But I don't ask him pull it out, and I'm still half hard.  
It takes some time but he ruffianly get it all the way inside me. It is stretchering me painfully, but I try to relax and breathe through it.  
I can't help as more tears escape my eyes rolling down my cheeks.  
"Shhh Mikey it's OK baby." Gerard holds me and kisses away my tears. "Just stay still and keep it there for a bit baby, let me know when the pain stops." I stay as still as I can for a few minutes as Gerard kisses me and I feel the pain start to fade away. He's so nice to help me feel better. I tell him it feels better and he smirks, reaching a hand between my legs gripping the base of the joystick.  
"I'm going to make you feel really good."  
My brother slides it slowly out of me. before moving it back in I feel the stick spread my ass with every inch that fills me up making my insides burn slightly. He hits my special spot, making me scream.  
"Gerard!!!! Fuck it's s-so good!" My back arches as my body surges with a rush of pleasure.  
"Now try moving and rolling your hips down on to it a little Mikey, it'll feel really good baby." Gerard is always right it does feel good the more I move on the joystick inside me, it keeps hitting that spot way up in me that makes my cock ache and leak with need. I can't control myself as I start shoving my hips down on it violently hard like a crazy person, I felt myself getting close. My cock was leaking pre-cum all over my crotch. Gerard couldn't contain his need for me any longer as I beg him to give me what I need. I am unsure what it is I am pleading for. He moves us on our sides using one hand to thrust the plastic joystick deep inside me as he aligns our cocks grabbing them in his hand. He start to stroking our pre cum slicked cock together in his fist. The way he is touching just feels so good I am overwhelmed, it is just too much. I love it so much that I can not contain myself. I just let go and start moaning so loudly I am sure his neighbors might hear us.  
"Gerard I love you! F-fuck you make me feel so good! I c-can't take it anymore!" Gerard's sweating and I can tell he's close too.  
"Fuck Mikey you're so beautiful, so fucking perfect! C-cum for me baby, cum all over us!" Gerard's words send me over the edge. My balls tighten against my body and cum erupts out of me. The moment I explode my cum splattering our bellies Gerard does too. He so over come in that moment that he presses his lips to mine, sucking my tongue in his hot mouth, I can taste the coffee he had been drinking earlier. We spurt our cum on each other until we're spent both of panting breathlessly. I collapse in his arms feeling sated. He gently pulls the joy stick out, it slips out with a soft pop. He tosses it out of the way and kisses my forehead as he picks me up leaving the toy behind long forgotten. He carries me to his bed, laying me down and pulling the covers over us.  
"I love you Mikey," he says as he caresses my cheek looking into my eyes. "You know that don't you?" I smile and place my hand on his cheek.  
"Of course I do Gerard. I love you too, But my ass hole hurts like fucking hell" He smiles laughing lightly and holds me close to him. "I always feel safe with you, I know you will take good care of me." I nuzzle into the crook of his neck and inhale his scent.  
"I'll always keep you safe Mikey." We giggle and kiss each other goodnight. We hold each other close and I run my foot up his ankle making him sigh softly. "I think we should have a talk with mom and dad about you visiting me every weekend. "  
I can't help but agree with my brother as lay my head on his bear chest listening to the soothing rhythm of his beating heart.


	7. Chapter 7

Gerard pov

My baby brother has come to my apartment every weekend even though he should have better things to do on the weekend . Don't get me wrong, I love spending all my time with him, but I want him to have his own life too. I feel a little bit guilty and at the same time pleased I mean this much to him. I even told him how I felt, but he just looked at me and flashed his million dollar smile and said, "Gerard you are my life." I knew he meant it, he gets this twinkle in his eye when he talks about something he's passionate about.   
I've continued to put all kind of things inside him but we still have not had sex, I am saving that for the day he turns 18. He is at my house again, about 8 months after he turned 17. I walk into my bed room after dinner find Mikey laying on my bed nude, touching himself. I take a moment to admire him in all his beauty. The way his messy locks of brown hair frame his face, the way his upper lip sweats and makes his Cupid's bow glisten, the way his back arches and makes his perfect pert little ass stick out underneath his long slender figure. Everything about him was so sexy, so amazing, just so...Mikey! My Mikey !  
I am so turned on I move to the bed where I run my hand up his thigh smirking.   
"Like what you see?" he teases me.  
I crawl on to the bed with him after quickly undressing. I lay myself down with my body over his kissing his neck. I take both our cocks in my hand rubbing them together reveling in the feel of it. I move my hand onto my cock and start rubbing my thumb around his hole teasing him. I lean down placing my lips next to his ear, feeling him shiver as I suckle on the lobe.   
"Let me put it in just a little bit baby." I ask him sweetly.  
I can see on his face he is scared.  
"I will only put the head I promise." I assure him. "It'll feel so good baby, you know you can trust me."  
He gives in and agrees, and I push the head of my cock inside his body for the first time. As amazing as it feels and as tempting as it is, I do not push more than just and inch inside him. I have no intention on fucking him yet. I want to save that for the special night that I have planed.  
"Be still so I do not accidentally push any more in you." I tell him  
He smiles at me tells me he'll try to be still. I stroke my cock quickly while the head is still buried inside his entrance reveling in the feeling, he stays still scared that I might put more in. It's not long before I have worked myself to the edge. I give myself a few more quick jerks before I am teetering in the edge.   
"Mikey baby can I cum inside you?" I ask him sweetly.  
I desperately want to but I would not do so without his permission.  
"OH Fuck Yes please do GeeGee." He pleads.  
I jerk my wrist roughly a few my times on my shaft and explode cumming inside his tight hole. He whimpers in pleasure at the feel my cum in him for the first time. The cum quickly dribbles out onto his cock and balls when I pull out. I lean down lapping up the cum on his cock drawing loud moans from him. I lick my way down an lap at his hole thrusting my tongue in and out of his cum filled ass hole as I jerk him at rapid pace.   
"Gee I am about to..." Mikey whines as I speed up pacing my hand on his dick moving my mouth on to his cock greedily sucking him between my lips when he nuts swallowing every drop.

The next day 

I kiss Mikey awake after making him breakfast. He smiles and rubs his eyes, still tired as I lead him to the table. The sight of what's on the table quickly waking him up, as does the smell. I made his favorite breakfast foods. French toast with fresh fruit, sunny side eggs and hash browns.   
"Good morning birthday boy." I tell him. He wraps his arms around me and kisses me, thanking me a thousand times before we enjoy the breakfast.   
We quickly eat breakfast and I do the dishes while he has a shower. When he finishes up I have a quick shower also. I have just finished drying my hair when their is a knock at the front door. I head straight to answer it door grinning at Frank's folded arms as he taps his foot. I guess I couldn't hear him while the dryer was on and Mikey had the Smashing Pumpkins full blast. I give Frank a sympathetic smile before greeting him.   
"Come in Frankie he is in the living room." I tell his best friend of the last 9 years. He has promised me to keep Mikey busy while I go to get his gift, or that is at least what I told Frankie. I did not tell him I need to get my apartment ready for Mikey and I to have a special night. Frankie can be a blabber mouth so I just gave him the basics. I watch Mikey vanish into Franks car before closing the door grinning. I get to work immediately setting up my bedroom with candles all over the room. I changed the bed to clean fresh sheets and put the lube on the night stand. I go in the bathroom to make sure to get candles set up there for after the big moment. I take out the bubble bath sitting it on the tub so it will be ready. I rush to the kitchen and put the dishes in the dishwasher before I run out the door. I drive straight to pick up his gift placing it on the seat next to me. I head to the restaurant to pick up a order of sushi, it is Mikey's favorite. Fried unagi roll and citrus salmon roll with a side of rice. I am so nervous with pent up energy as wait for him. Frank is supposed to bring him straight home in time for dinner. I glance at my watch, Mikey should be coming any second now. I rush around setting up a candle lit dinner when they are supposed to arrive. I am just finishing up when I hear them outside the door. I meet Mikey in the living-room when he comes inside. I wave goodbye to Frank as I close the door in a rush of excitement. I lead Mikey to the dining room taking his bags from shopping, filled with CDs and band merch, He gasp loudly in sunrise as he sees the candle lit dinner. He stares in awe, his mouth dropping open when he sees his favorite food. We sit down to dinner Mikey chattering happily. I am so nervous I am abnormally quite. I have not told him what I have planned for tonight, I hope he is going to be OK with it. After dinner I try to be as casual as can while we clean up. He starts toward the living room, but I grab his shoulder stopping him. He turns to look at me, a smile on his face.   
"What is it gee?" He ask grinning.   
"I have a surprise for you." I tell him  
He raises an eyebrow at me curiously.   
"I will be right back baby wait right here." I rush off to light the candles, turning off the light, I want to make sure everything is perfect. I go back to the living-room where my baby brother is waiting for me. I warp my hands over his eyes as I nudge him to the bedroom. When I remove my hands, he gasps at the sight of the room all lit up with the candles. I lead him over to the bed asking him to sit down. He does, sitting on the edge of the bed. I open my bedside drawer grabbing out the gift in a small box putting it in is hand. He grins at me before he opens it to find a solid gold bracelet. He pulls it out holding it up to examine it. Engraved on the inside it says "I love you, love Gee." Engraved on the out side of it is the single word "baby".   
"Gee this is so beautiful.' He says tearing up. I lean in kissing him deeply letting my tongue explore his mouth before pulling away.   
I take it from Mikey putting it on the stand safely in its box before turn to look him in the eye.  
"Mikey baby I have another surprise for you, If you are willing." I tell him.  
He looks me in the eyes and smiles.  
"Gee bear I trust you with anything," he says gripping my hands, "what is it you have in mind? I am willing to do it." He tells me honestly.  
"Mikey I love you with all my heart, and all this time I've spent with you has been the best times of my life. I want you to give yourself to me fully, and I hope you want the same. I want us to go all the way." I inform him nervously.  
"Gee yes! I wouldn't want anyone else to be my first but you."He tells me without hesitation. I plan to take my time unlike our other rushed encounters.  
I push him to lay back on my bed and kiss his sweet full lips till they are swollen. My pretty little brother smiles up at me trustingly with a spark in his burning in his eyes. I lick and nip my way down his neck as fumble with the hem of his shirt. I grab hold of it tugging his shirt over his head throwing it off on the floor. I kiss and nibble all over his entire Lilly white chest before I suck his tiny dark pink nipples between my lips, nibbling each of his perky nipples until they harden into tiny erect pebbles. I lick from his chest down his belly, teasingly licking circles around his belly button, making my way to his waist band. I slowly undo his jeans pushing them and his boxers down his legs pulling them off. I throw them to the floor to join his shirt. I start licking my way down his legs and tease his balls with tongue, gently lapping at the skin hearing him whimper and feel him grip the top of my hair before sucking his cock into my mouth. I suck him to full hardness until he is leaking in my mouth. I suck him a little longer, looking up at him looking down on me, panting as he begins to sweat. I let him slip from my mouth, his cock popping from my lips and giving a slight bounce as it smacks against his belly, I smirk grinning up at him. I reach out to the bedside table and grab the bottle of lube. I squeeze a copious amount out on my hand spreading it liberally over my fingers. I part his soft round cheeks bearing his tight virgin pucker to me. He shivers slightly but does not protest. I run my slippery finger over hot little pucker admiring it before I press the tip of my finger against it. I slowly move my finger forward pressing it into him. He shifts uncomfortably as the digit breaches him. I rub his thigh, calming him and preparing him for another finger. I slowly work it all the way and start to stroke it in and out slowly. I take my time before adding another finger and stretching him as gently as I can. He whines a little at the burn of it inside him but I have stuck bigger things inside him. I start to scissor them, stretching him and pushing my fingers in further, hearing him whimper and moan. When I'm sure he's ready I add a third finger working him open and he starts whine.  
"Gee it hurts."  
"Shush baby, it's OK you can do it. I know you can."   
I do my best to sooth, him stroking his inner thigh and speaking words of comfort. When I am sure he is opened enough and ready I ease my fingers out him slowly. I grab the lube up once more squeezing way to much all over my now aching and fully hard cock. I watch him lick his lips in anticipation as I stroke it all up and down the shaft till I am sure I am fully coated and glistening on the dim candle light. I hold his cheeks apart with one hand as I guide my cock to his hole with my other hand pressing the tip of my cock to his virgin entrance.I force the head to breach the tight ring of muscle and he tries to relax, but I can tell he is scared and uncomfortable. He's digging his nails into my back and gritting his teeth. I press forward pushing more of it inside him.   
"Gee it hurts so bad." He whines. I reach out to stroke his cheek as a few tears run down his flushed cheeks.  
"It will be OK baby I will do what I can to make it hurt as little as possible." I tell him.  
I can feel his body trying to reject the intrusion but I force more in to him. When I am bout half way in his eyes start to tear up even more and they roll down his cheeks causing him to softly weep, his lower lip quivering.  
"Gee I can't just take it out?" He whines.  
"It is to big...hurts me..."  
I still myself but do not pull it out. I lean over kissing his sweet pink mouth softly and stroking his hip.   
"Mikey baby look at me." I tell him.  
He nods his head slowly as I look him in the eyes.  
"Just try to relax and let me get it in OK baby? I promise the pain will be over soon." I sooth.  
"OK Geebear but it so big and really hurts," He replies to me.  
I start moving forward again forcing my member into him. He grabs at my hip clawing it making me wince slightly. I suddenly, without warning jerk my hips forward impaling him with my member full. He screams out a pained cry.   
"Oh fuck Gee! Take it out please Gee stop! It hurts me so bad!!!"  
I do not pull out but I do not move at all I go completely still staying fully buried inside him.   
"Mikey baby just be still I promise you'll adjust in a moment." I tell him softly, kissing away his tears and caressing his cheek.  
He nibbles his bottom lip unsurely for moment before he speaks.  
"I trust you Gee bear." He says sweetly.  
He does his best as I wait for him adjust. I can tell even though he stops whining that it still hurts him. Once I am sure he has had time to adjust I ease myself out an push back in slowly working my way up to a steady pace. I am careful not to hurt him and take my time. 

 

Mikeys pov

I was so surprised when Gee lead me to his bedroom and I realized tonight I would lose my virginity to him. I was excited to say the least but I was definitely terrified. The moment he got the more than the head in I knew it was going to be to much and I regretted wanting this. It hurt so bad I felt like I might die or be torn in half. All I want is him to take it out and stop but he won't. I love him and trust him but this is so hard what if it never feels good and never stops hurting? I can not hold myself back as I whine trying to get him to stop. It takes some time before I finally get use to having him me, having him in my body just feels so foreign. Once he starts moving I hope like hell it will feel good, It don't get any better, I want to stop but I don't protest anymore I just lay there as he shoves his dick inside me. I can't see what all the guys my age are so thrilled about it I hate it. I know in my heart that Gerard is right I will adjust and I know he feels bad for hurting me.   
Gerard picks up speed and suddenly after shifting his hip he finds the right angle. He slams his hard dick in me and hits that place deep in me. My hips jerk wildly on his cock. Holy fuck what was that?! It felt amazing. I push myself roughly onto him trying to make it happen again, and it does. A wave of relief washes over me as I realize that my Geebear was right.  
Soon I am slamming my hips down to meet him. It feels so good it is like nothing I have ever felt! I grab his head tugging his lips to mine and kiss him rolling my hips just the way he'd showed me with the joystick. He reaches between us grabbing my dick start to stroke it in rhythm with his thrusts. I hate to admit it but I am so close to the edge already, I try to hold back but with the way he is making me feel, I can't.  
"Fuck Gee I am going to cum!!!" I moan.  
He picks up speed, slamming into my spot roughly stroking me faster. I suddenly explode, erupting all over his hand and both our belly's with a loud drawn out moan. I fall limply to the bed as he keeps thrusting inside me. I squeeze my ass tight around him, trying to bring him to the edge. I smirk and bite my lip as I watch him, sweat dripping from his hair. I want to repay him for making me feel more amazing than I've ever felt. 

 

Gerard pov  
I had never imagined just how good being inside my little brother would feel. The moment I found his prostate he went wild on my cock like a wanton slut. I have to admit I was extremely turned on and could not help pounding his tight virgin hole into oblivion. He's moaning and squirming beneath me. He looks so debauched and I love it, his cheeks flushed red with knowing how he looks. Knowing he feels this way because of only me. The moment he cums all over us I know it is done way to soon. I feel him tighten around me it pulls me over the edge and I flood his hole with my burning seed. I fill him so full it comes out around my cock as I keep moving in him till I am completely spent. I pull myself from his body with slight pop rolling beside him panting. I want to speak but I am to breathless and over whelmed at the this moment.   
"Gee fuck that was." He starts and then is quite.  
"What is it Mikey mouse?"  
"That was the most amazing thing I have ever felt in my life!" He grins a stupid lopsided grin at me.  
"I love you Geebear," he says kissing me hard.  
"I love you to Mikey mouse." I tell him pulling him in my arms.  
I know I should clean the cum that is dribbling out. I slip off the bed picking him and carrying him to the bathroom where I light those candles and slip with my baby in to a nice hot bubble bath where I hold him close to me, safe and happy.  
"Gee you make me feel so safe." he says seriously, looking up at me with his hand on my chest.  
"You always have, please never change."  
"I will always be here to keep you safe my love." I answer back smiling.   
We hold each other, letting the warm water envelope us. When the water goes cold I pull him out of the bath and dry him off. I lay him on the bed and have him hold his wrist out for me as I clip the bracelet on him. He smiles as he kisses me sweetly and softly, pulling the covers over us as the candles burn out, falling asleep as our heartbeats sync.


End file.
